1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cyclonic separators, more particularly to a multi cyclone separator and sediment filter for fluids, utilizing a plurality of cyclone apparatus arranged in a radial pattern to remove particulate debris from the fluid.
2. Background Discussion
Cyclonic separators are used for separating unwanted debris from fluids by using centrifugal force. The fluid is typically injected obliquely into the cyclonic separator elements such that a circular flow is set up. The centrifugal forces act on the debris, which is more dense than the fluid in which it is suspended, forcing the denser material outwardly and toward the perimeter of the separation chamber. The conical shape of the separator elements does not allow the denser material to exit the top of the inverted cone. Instead, the substantially debris-free fluid surrounding the center of the vortex is extracted and re-circulated, while the debris is collected and discarded.
Some cyclonic filters are used in a component system in combination with a separate filter housing and a separate sludge receiver housing. These component systems require regular cleaning and changing of several housings and filter bags. This increases apparatus down time and the amount of inventory needed to maintain the system in working order.
Cyclonic separation is commonly used in vacuum cleaners to remove fine and large debris from an air stream created by the vacuum. Air is injected tangentially into the cyclonic chamber and the resultant vortex spins and forces debris to the walls of the cyclonic chamber, while clean air exits the top of the vortex.
Cyclonic technology is also used in water treatment in oil production. Standard oilfield-produced water equipment includes, as examples, skim tanks, corrugated plate interceptor vessels, Wemco units, centrifuges and hydrocyclones. It has been recognized that all of these elements are all susceptible to changes in operational parameters. Units are designed for a certain flow rate, operating pressure, solids loading, and oil loading. Under the predefined parameters is able to treat produced waters effectively. Typically, however, the parameters do not remain constant. CETCO Offshore has designed the CRUDESEP® unit for the removal of oil, gas and solids, for example, either upstream or downstream of a three-phase separator. The principle of the CRUDESEP® is a vertical vessel operating at near-atmospheric pressure. [CRUDESEP is a registered trademark of AMCOL International Corporation of Arlington Heights, Ill.] Gravity oil separation is enhanced by induced gas flotation and swirling flow, where gas bubbles are injected midway up the vessel using eductors. Produced water is withdrawn from the system in the lower half of the unit and used to drive the eductors, the gas being taken from the top of the vessel. This is intended to eliminate cumbersome moving parts with swirling flow achieved by a series of tangential feed nozzles at the wall.
Other background systems are documented in several patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,902 to Hubbard, which teaches a cyclone degritter that receives water inflow and directs the water through cyclone units with an underflow directed to a grit pot and an overflow of substantially purified water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,730 Tashiro et al, describes a cyclone-type separator for separating solid particles from liquid. The apparatus comprises a hollow cylindrical body with inlet and discharge ports. The main body causes liquid to swirl or eddy in the main body, and the foreign matter contained in the liquid is separated by centrifugal force as the liquid swirls. The foreign matter falls along an inner surface of the main body and is discharged through the discharge port. Clean liquid is discharged from the discharge port. Tashiro et al show the introduction of fluid into the side of a single cyclone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,925 to Duval et shows a single element separator which includes a body with an inlet and outlet that induces a vortex in fluid by driving it into an inverted conical chamber. Solid particulate materials fall out of a port in the bottom of the cone. In many respects, this is difficult to distinguish over Tashiro et al.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Ser. No. 2004/0149667 by Meyer show another version of kind of apparatus taught by Tashiro et al and Duval et al.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Ser. No. 2006/0283788 by Schreppel, Jr., teaches a three stage separator in which swirl chambers and aeration produces bubble formation and collapse that creates localized high pressure. In a first stage the liquid passes through a swirl chamber and rotating flow is dispersed to oxide and mix it. The swirl chamber includes a spiral passageway for the centrifugal flow of the influent material to be dispersed outwardly from the chamber. The swirl chamber typically includes a top cover and a bottom cover substantially closing the cylinder except for a central opening in the top cover for release of lighter materials and a central opening in the bottom cover for the heavy contaminants.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,731 to Howeth, which describes an electrostatic dry powder coating spraying device having a multi-color powder coating recovery system with a plurality of vertically extending cyclonic filter barrels laterally spaced about a central vertical axis and having vertically aligned upper ends. A single filter cleaning apparatus, including a filter back flushing system, is adapted to rest upon and operatively engage any selected one of such upper barrel ends, and is operative to back flush the filter within the barrel upon which it rests. Oversprayed powder from the spraying system is reclaimed by drawing it through the “active” filter barrel to which the filter cleaning apparatus is connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,545, to Antoun, describes a compact cyclonic filter assembly used for separating unwanted debris from a fluid. The cyclonic filter assembly uses the centrifugal forces to separate large pieces of debris from the fluid and a filter to separate the remaining unwanted debris from the fluid. The invention can be contained in a compact single housing which may be disassembled for easy cleaning and replacement of parts. The cyclonic filter assembly has a vertically oriented cylindrical tube which receives a tangential injection of the debris laden fluid. The tangential injection causes the fluid to circulate around a cylindrical vortex finder which is inside of and coaxial with the tube. The centrifugal forces acting on the debris causes the debris to move outward away from the center of the vortex. The vortex finder has an opening which pulls in the relatively clean fluid near the center of the vortex while the debris laden fluid settles into a collection chamber below the cylindrical tube. The invention has a filtration chamber housing a filter element which is used to extract the remaining unwanted debris from the fluid before it exits the cyclonic filter assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,536 to Masters describes a particle separator which separates entrained particulates from a fluid. The particle separator utilizes an auger enclosed within a cylinder to form a cyclonic chamber, through which air is propelled. The centrifugal motion of particles within the air causes the particles to exit the cyclonic chamber through ducts, and the particles are separated in collection chambers.
Currently, there is a need for a compact cyclonic separation assembly for the treatment of swimming pool water, waste water, and oil. The desired system should employ centrifugal force to separate debris from a debris laden fluid. Importantly, the filter assembly should be capable of easy disassembly for cleaning and parts replacement, making the separator assembly inexpensive to maintain. It should also be capable of handling high fluid flow rates and rapid fluid processing and should provide significant pre-filtration prior to flow through sand filter elements, thereby eliminating the need for frequent back flushing of the sand filters and saving thousands of gallons of water.
The prior art documents discussed above reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.